


Derelict Taxonomies

by stuttermoan (silkblade)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, fanpoetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkblade/pseuds/stuttermoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The law I deified believed itself to death." Originally published January 20, 2007, about 6 months before Deathly Hallows was released. Obviously I had a different idea of the Dumbledore/Snape relationship than was revealed in canon. Thanks to Claire/C.J. Whitehound for beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derelict Taxonomies

Derelict taxonomies  
Things extinct or fading  
Folding up their orders  
Find a kin in me  
  
(Slumping into dust  
They shuffle their mistakes  
Signing with their sighs  
The odds of sorrows lost  
  
Cryptic in my shade  
I'm early-dressed to mourn  
I've new regrets to forge  
And distance to afford  
  
I step fast to conceive  
The sins they've never seen  
For pains they've never named  
I lean to feel the sting  
  
As novel as I stray  
Inventive in my vice  
My blood is aged to rust  
Archaic in its strain  
  
And obsolete is faith  
That casts itself aside  
The law I deified  
Believed itself to death)  
  
Tortuous moralities  
Codes that fail their causes  
Killing off their saviors  
Have found a fool in me


End file.
